Back Again
by Mary A.P.B.A
Summary: When her parents went their separate ways, Clary went with her mom, now she's back for the summer and she meets her brother's friends and catches the eye of an arrogant golden haired angel.
1. Chapter 1: Divorce

"Catch me Jonathan, Catch me! Catch me!" I ran as fast as a 10 year old could my red hair flying in all directions, my green eyes shining with glee, my 12 year old brother chased me around our yard. I shrieked when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Clary, your out!" Jonathan was lying on the grass catching big breathes of air, his blonde-almost-white-hair sticked to his forehead because of sweat and and his black eyes closed "You're so fast, I didn't even think I could catch up".

"Clary, Jonathan come inside I need to talk to you." An older looking version of me stood on our doorway was our mother Jocelyn called us from the house

When we got in the house our father Valentine was sitting on our couch staring at the floor and My mom stood behind him with sadness in her green eyes.

"Mom what's wrong?" I heard my brother ask

My mom paused and sucked in a deep breathe before saying the words that knocked the breathe out of me " Your father and I, are getting a divorced". I noticed my brother sobbing quietly

"But, why?"

"Because we're just not happy anymore."

"But mom what will happen to us, Jonathan, me, Simon?"

"Clary, dear your father and I decided that you will come with me and your brother will stay with your brother. And don't worry we can still visit them from time, to time."

"But-"

"No but's Clarissa the decision is final now start packing because we'll leave tomorrow morning"

**The next day**

" I'll miss you dad" I told him as I hugged him tightly tears were streaming down my face

"I'll miss you too Clare-bear"

"Clary it's time to go"

I hugged my brother one last time before getting in the car and leaving the place where I grew up.


	2. Chapter 2: Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments Cassandra clare does**

**5 years late**

"Hello?"

"Dad it's Clary"

"Hi Clare-bear how are you?"

"Fine, Dad I'm coming home"

"That's great news! When's the flight?"

"Tomorrow"

"That's great what time should I pick you up?"

"Around 3 o'clock in the afternoon"

"Ok honey I'll be there"

"Oh, and dad one more thing"

"What's that?"

"Don't tell Jon I want it to be a surprise."

"You can count on me"


	3. Chapter 3: Clary?

**The next day**

Jonathans P.O.V.

I heard a buzzing noise and opened my eyes and realized it was just someone calling my phone I sat down and rubbed my eyes and checked the caller I.D._ Jace _I clicked answer

"Hello?"

"Yo! Jon"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if we could hang out at your place until midnight"

"sur- wait until midnight?"

"Yeah, our parents are gonna hang out with some friends and stuff and they didn't trust us with the house all by ourselves so they decided we should stay there until midnight"

"Oh….. sure"

"'Ok cool we'll be there around 2"

"Ok"

I got out of bed and went down stairs to get some breakfast I saw my dad sitting on a bar stool eating cereal I went to the cupboard and got myself some cereal and sat down in front of my dad

"Morning son"

"Morning….Hey Dad"

"Yes?"

"Can my friends hang around here until midnight?"

"Midnight?"

"Yeah….."

"I guess that's fine, what time are they gonna be here"

"Around 2 I guess"

"Ok…..I guess that's fine"

I finished my bowl of cereal and went upstairs and took a bath and got dressed I glanced at the clock and it was quarter to 3 so I decided to watch TV until they got here while I was watching the sports channel I heard my dad go down the steps I raised and I brow at him

"Where are you going? You don't have work today"

"Gotta go and buy something"

"Oh….ok"

After a few minutes my dad left and I heard our doorbell I stood up and guessing that it was Jace when I opened the door I saw Jace with Alec and Izzy behind him

Clary's P.O.V.

I felt so excited seeing my dad and brother again the last time I was here was when I was when I was 10 years old the day when me and my mom left, I was so busy adjusting that I didn't have time to visit them, so I decided that I should visit my dad before my mom's wedding, she was getting married a week before school starts, since she was busy with the wedding and everything I decided that I should visit my dad and brother for the summer.

I checked my watch and it was around 3.07 I looked and noticed white blonde hair he turned around and I saw familiar black eyes and ran towards him

"Dad!"

"Clare-bear I missed you so much"

"I missed you too dad"

I let go of him and we walked towards the car and drove off

Jon's P.O.V.

Me, Jace and Alec where watching football and cheering cause the team we favor was winning while Izzy was reading some magazine about attracting guys and stuff.

I heard the car in the driveway and wondered what took my dad long when I heard the door open my dad walked in and closed the door he was smiling widely like his mouth was extended or something I looked at him weirdly and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Boys" He glanced at Isabelle "and girls"

"Hey dad what took you so long"

"Oh….. I ate at a restaurant before going home"

Before I could ask any more questions my dad walked in the kitchen and I went back to watching TV after a few minutes I heard a knocking sound, my dad pooped his head in to the living room and he was still wearing that stupid grin on his face

"Can you get that son I'm kinda busy"

"Ok"

When I opened the door I was shocked to see my little sister smiling at me

"Clary?"

She smiled at me widely before I hugged her and lifted her off her feet.

**Thank you for all the positive reviews you gave me and because of those reviews I think I'll update again later But I think it will be a short chapter I don't know yet**

**So PM me if you have any complaints, suggestions, comments, questions, or if you just want to say hi**


	4. Chapter 4: Jace Wayland

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal insturments casssandra clare does

Jace's P.O.V..

As I saw Jonathan let go of the red head I got a perfect view of her she had pale white skin, with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks and the greenest eyes he ever saw, she was wearing black skinny jeans, plain white long sleeve V-neck and black converse high tops

Only one word could describe her and that word was_ Beautiful _I cleared my head I never called a girl beautiful only hot, sexy and smoking, maybe it was because I didn't eat breakfast this morning, hmm... yeah that must be it.

Clary's P.O.V.

As Jon let me go I blushed as I saw three people looking at me, one was a girl with hair black as ink that reached her waist and dark eyes she was wearing a red sundress and red wedges she was stunning, and the other one was a boy who had midnight black hair like the girl and striking blue eyes he was wearing a black sweater and jeans I noticed that he looked like the girl I'm guessing that she was his sister.

I moved my eyes and I saw the most handsome man he had blonde hair that looked like gold and the most beautiful eyes they were gold and looking straight at me, I blushed and noticed that he was standing up and walking towards me and he stopped right in front of me but not close enough to touch him

"Hi I'm Jace Wayland, what's your name?" I heard him say his voice was like honey smooth and nice to hear "I know I'm beautiful and all but you could stop staring and tell me your name" He added while smirking

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, I was annoyed he was so arrogant and he looked like he had a big ego that needs to be put down a few notches

I ignored him and turned to my brother and said "So, aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Oh, sorry guys this is Clary my sister" he pointed to the girl "that's Isabelle" I waved at her and she smiled at me " and that boy next to her is Alec her brother" I smiled at him and he smiled back "and I'm sure you know this guy" I looked at Jace and he was smirking.

"So who want pizza?" my dad asked everyone answered with I do and yes I'm starving as dad ordered pizza I excused myself and went upstairs to my old room

I noticed that it was the same as I left it without any pictures and clothes of course the bed was at the middle with blue covers and the walls where still green and my old desk was still there

I sat on the bed and thought about what will happen during the summer but my thoughts were replaced by the golden haired angel I shook my head to clear my thought of him and wondered if I'll be seeing more of him here

I thoughts were interrupted when I heard my door open, it was Jace, "Hey"' he said "the pizza's here"

"I'll be right down"

He smirked at before going doing down _Oh boy this was going to be a long summer _I thought before going down.


End file.
